


The Jock and The Geek

by Tropical_Blue_Jay



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropical_Blue_Jay/pseuds/Tropical_Blue_Jay
Summary: Dil likes Phil, Phil loves Dil. But they are both from two different worlds. While Dil is worried about who is going to beat him up next. Phil is worried about the next basketball game. Can the two come together? Or will their two different worlds pull them apart?





	The Jock and The Geek

 

_ "The jock wants the geek, but does the geek want the jock?" _

**Prologue**

_(Dil's Pov)_

(Phil's Pov)

 _This was the last straw for Dil Pickles, he was tired of everybody in his family_ _being in his business, could he at least get five minutes alone he wasn't asking for much. It always got like this when he came home from school with bruises on his body, his parents would freak out demanding where he had gotten them he would come up with some lie about falling down the stairs at school it was believable for about a week. His parents would complain to him telling him there is no way he keeps falling down the stairs for four weeks straight, it was starting to get suspicious. He had to come up with more creative lies, he just wished they'd stay out of his business._

_He would never tell them the truth, nor will he ever tell his brother either. It was too embarrassing, he couldn't tell them that he would get bullied every morning in school just because he was different. It was a freaking nightmare for him, he would try to hide away in the science lab but they soon found out about that and tortured him there. Them stupid jocks, just because they are bigger than him they decide to bully him, just because he was gay they had to tell him to kill himself and call him names like f*g._

_It was just too much for him to handle, he felt like his world is falling apart around him and he has no way out. He was going to be buried soon. He tried to keep a smile on his face even though it's hard for him. He started to push his family away because they don't understand anything and they couldn't help him with this problem. If he told his mother about all the things that happened to him it would break her poor little heart._

_"Dil!"._

_Dil snapped out of his thinking and stared at the girl that was hovering over his desk, it was his brother's girlfriend Kimi. How long has she been standing there? He hasn't noticed her coming into his classroom or calling his name. He was too deep into his own thoughts he hasn't noticed the last class of the day has ended._

_"Class ended five minutes ago and you've been spaced out," Kimi said grabbing his arm pulling him out the chair and into the hallway. She locked arms with him in a protective manner._

_This was strange for him Kimi never came to get him after school, he wouldn't see her until he got home after his after-school beating from a few jocks. He was starting to wonder if his brother put her up to this. He was so annoying always in his business he could handle himself. It wasn't like he was a sick puppy, he didn't need any help. However, he didn't remove himself from her, he couldn't even if he tired she had a death grip on his arm._

_The entire walk to his brother's car was awkward he didn't know what to say. He never really talked to Kimi alone before it was strange. She was his brother's girlfriend but he barely paid attention to her or at least tried to make conversation. He was this weird awkward kid who was a geek, she was this pretty nice girl who was friends with everyone, the two didn't clash. She removed her arm from his and ran over towards his brother Tommy planting a kiss on his lips._

_"Gross," Dil mumbled pulling open the car door and hopping into the back seat. He didn't want to watch his brother making out with his girlfriend that's just plain weird. He turned his head staring out at the opposite side of the window from his brother, his eyes landing on the captain of the basketball team Philip DeVille._

_He had to be the most attractive person Dil had seen in his life, his brown hair was tossed up in a man bun with the sides shaved. He normally hated that hairstyle but it looks amazing on Phil, he was tall at least 5'11 exactly six inches taller than himself. But what really caught Dil's attention was his hazel eyes that were a green and brown mix, they were unique._

_"Did you ask your parents to come over today?" Kimi asked hopping into the front seat._

_Tommy was in the driver seat starting the car, he glances over at Dil before bringing his attention back to his brother, "I did I'll be over after I finish my homework."_

_Dil continued to stare at Phil until his brother left the parking lot and he disappeared from the view, although he wished he was somewhere else at the moment he was just happy he didn't have to deal with a beating today._

_When they reached the house he was the first one to exit the car, he couldn't Stans being near his brother and his girlfriend when they kiss goodbye. He was jealous of his brother's relationship it was normal he wouldn't get cracked on by his schoolmates or random people on the straight he was plain lucky. Unlike him, if he got a boyfriend he was sure to get strange look or people making snide comments, or even people making death threats to him. This world was unfair to people like him and it was something he was use to people treating him differently._

* * *

 

"The coach wanted us to stay behind and practice," Phil said holding a phone to his ear, he was on the phone with his mother. She called worried about him because he didn't come home on time and didn't call to tell her that he was saying after school. "Yeah I know I forgot to call, it just simply slipped my mind."

He opens his locker and removes his sweaty shirt throwing it inside, he had a game soon that's why he had to stay late for practice. Though he didn't have practice today it was kind of a last minute decision from the coach. Since it was last minute he forgot to call his mother letting her know his plans to stay after. He just wished he had one day off of practicing if he was being honest. He had to practice every day plus this wasn't something he wanted, but he promised his dad he would try two years of a sport before joining the cooking club.

That was his real passion he just loved to cook, sure basketball was fun and all but it wasn't something he wanted to do forever. He swooped his sweaty shirt for a decent one planning on showering at home. He placed a black beanie on his head and a scarf around his neck before shutting his locker.

His mother sighed on the other line, "hurry up home before the snow starts getting bad, I heard we might have a snow storm tonight."

"I'll try, but if I don't make it I'll stay at a friends house," Phil answered with a frown, he forgot all about that snow storm if he remembered he definitely wouldn't have stayed late. "Love you bye," he rushed hanging up the phone and throwing on his light coat and racing out of the locker room to the exit, he rather be stuck outside than in the school building for more than he needed.

He just hoped he would make it home on time or he'll be frosty the fucking snowman. Now that he thought about it he didn't see Dil after school, he always wondered why he stood behind when he wasn't apart of any club. And he definitely wasn't in any sports though he didn't remember the other being on the swim team in middle school. That's when he developed his crush on him, he was too confident at the time he was so sure of himself, he had friends to talk to at the time but now he was alone and didn't show any sign of confident.

It worried him a bit, he thought he never talked to him face to face he was worried about him. He seemed to be pushed into a small corner and couldn't get out. He tried to talk to him many time before, but he would get cold feet and walk right past him as if he didn't exist, but he knew he was there, he wanted to hold him and tell everything was going to be alright. He was obviously going through rough time and he wanted to help him but whenever he got close his knees would get weak, his throat would close on him, and he'll just stare at him like an idiot. He never felt this way around someone before it was all new to him.

Dil Pickles, he was in love with him. He loves everything from to wild curls to his button nose, to be weird alien obsession he had in middle school. He just wished he had the courage to admit his feeling but he didn't. Maybe one day he'll confess but at this moment he was stuck in a loop.

**To be continued... Maybe?**


End file.
